Come Away With Me
by PlayTheGame
Summary: Sometimes the past catches up with you. Sometimes even the ring around your finger can't stop you from succumbing to your deepest desires. Sometimes you just need to give in and let yourself be free, if just for one night. At their 10 year High School Reunion, Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon realize that sometimes, you just have to embrace your past no matter the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is a Two Shot that came out of fucking nowhere. Part II will be posted sometime this week. And yeah, dat smut be here. Enjoy...**

* * *

Tired hazel eyes scanned the crowded room. It was packed to the ends of the walls, full of half drunken people getting lost in their past. Even he had to admit, it was an easy trap to fall into. The appeal of seeing what he hadn't seen in years was just too much to pass up. His ten year High School Reunion. A bundle of awkward remembrance for those you didn't have the slightest clue about combined with fake pleasantries for those you did. Everybody was married, divorced, with kids, without kids, dream job, unemployed, alcoholic, workaholic. The entire room was made up of a generation of hopes and dreams whether realized or not.

A tired yawn managed to fight its way out of his mouth. The flight in had been without disruption but long. He still thought he was stupid for even coming. Who the hell flew across the country to attend an event they didn't give a shit about? Apparently him. When the invitation had arrived in the mail a few months back, he initially ignored it but once again, that all too alluring feeling, that pull, to be a nosy son of a bitch had won out and here he was. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the manufactured atmosphere surrounding him and let out a bored sigh when he saw another person he didn't recognize start to approach him. Great. Here we go again.

"I thought that was you standing over here scowling at everybody," the woman remarked jovially.

"Am I really scowling?" He had to admit that it was a pretty decent opening line. She obviously knew him even if he didn't have the slightest notion of who she was. Average height, slightly plump, brown hair, brown eyes. There was nothing remarkable about her at all. Her face looked tired but was immediately off set by the genuine smile that spread across her face as she nodded her head. Somehow it set him at ease.

"You absolutely are but that's fine. I can't say that I blame you." Her brown hair flicked over her shoulder as she motioned to the rest of the crowded room. She took a moment to study his face and saw the confusion plastered all over it. It was amusing to say the least. "You don't have a clue who the hell I am, do you?"

"Guilty," he shrugged his shoulders and smiled apologetically. Her demeanour was refreshing and he quickly decided that he wouldn't mind talking to her. She seemed to be hating this as much as he was.

"Paul Levesque you wound me!" Her hand clutched at her chest in horror but the twinkle in her eye showed that she wasn't being serious. "I'm Sarah." No response. Well this was going to be fun when he finally figured it out. "Sarah Collins?" Again nothing…..until the light bulb seemingly went off and his cheeks began to stain a nice shade of red. "Yeah, _that_ Sarah Collins."

Paul ran his hand over the back of his head and dropped his eyes to the floor in embarrassment. Well shit. "Fuck…I mean I'm sorry…I mean….hey!" His voice squeaked out the meek reply which only brought about more laughter from her. Just great. Trust him to not have a fucking clue when one of his old girlfriends started a conversation with him. In his defence, she didn't look a thing like she did back in the day. Her youthful face had been replaced by wrinkles and her runner's body was jiggling in certain places. He cleared his throat and started again. "How are you?"

"A lot better than you right now from the looks of it," Sarah grinned, delighting in the slightly horrified expression that crossed his handsome features. And he was handsome but then again he always had been to her. "I'm only messing with you, Paul. You can stop freaking out."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I've just been fending off people all night long, you know? It's just my luck that when somebody I _do_ actually know tries to talk to me I screw it all up."

Sarah gently patted his arm. "It doesn't bother me honestly. I was just about to call it a night when I saw you standing over here looking miserable. I thought I'd come and say hello before I take my leave."

He smiled probably his first genuine smile all night. "I'm glad you did. It's great to see you after all this time. How are you, Sarah?"

"Oh you know how it is. Get married, pop out a couple of kids and all the rest of it." She tried to wave it all off when he practically started beaming out of nowhere. A knowing smile lit up her face too and she gave his arm a congratulatory squeeze this time. "From that beamer on your face I'm willing to bet you just had or are about to have your own little one. Am I right?"

Paul couldn't contain his joy. "That's exactly right. My wife is 7 months pregnant. That's why she didn't make the trip tonight. It's our first child so….." he trailed off not needing to finish his sentence.

"That's just fantastic! I love hearing news like this, I really do. I wish you the absolute best," Sarah beamed right back. His excitement was infectious.

"And what about you then? How many kids do you have?"

"Three. Two girls, Anna and Sandra and my little boy, Joseph. The lights of my life."

"And your husband?" Paul's face screwed up into a light frown when she began to laugh again.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm married to the guy I dated right after we broke up?"

He grinned and shook his head in disbelief. "I guess I'm gonna have to. Good for Derek. Nothing better than a good old fashioned High School sweetheart's story at a High School Reunion, right? Speaking of which, is he here?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Her husband had disappeared for some drinks and hadn't returned since. "He is although God knows where."

As if on cue, a short red faced man came to stand between the reminiscing friends, his eyes sceptical of the male of the two. "I finally got that beer, hun. Here you go." He passed the plastic cup to his wife not once taking his eyes off the larger man.

Sensing her husband's inferiority complex setting in, she playfully swatted his arm. "Stop staring at him like that, Derek. We're only talking. God!"

Paul was getting a right laugh out of the dirty looks thrown his way and eagerly stuck his hand out. "Great to see you again, Derek. Man, it's been years now….obviously." If this was the way he greeted every man who ever spoke to his wife then God help the pair of them. Seeing the same confusion written all over his face that he himself had experienced not too long ago, he flashed the guy a grin. "I'm Paul. Paul Levesque."

It took him a minute but the other man's name was finally met with some recognition in Derek's brain and he almost spilled his drink. His wife was standing there chatting up her old boyfriend, her old boyfriend who had pretty much doubled in size and by all accounts was a much more attractive looking man than he was.

"Relax, relax!" Paul simply chuckled. "We're only talking. You got nothing to worry about." He held up his left hand and wiggled his fingers for effect, the shiny gold band catching the lights overhead. "See?"

Derek visibly relaxed and released a nervous chuckle. "Paul…..good to see you again."

The two men shook hands with Sarah standing between them amused beyond her wits. To say this was a pretty surreal moment would be an understatement. She couldn't help but think what her life would have been like and how it would have turned out had she stayed with Paul. It was a funny feeling to say the least. It was almost as if her seventeen year old self was facing off with her twenty eight year old self and her respective man of the moment. She couldn't stop the little chuckle from escaping her as she thought that her seventeen year old self was probably getting the better end of the bargain in the looks department. She was happy in her marriage but that didn't mean she couldn't look.

"Why don't you come sit with us and share a few beers?"

The question surprised everybody, mostly Paul who couldn't help but think that that sounded like the most awkward thing in the world. Sure, he'd love to go have some beers with his high school girlfriend and her fucking husband. He politely shook his head no. "I think I'll have to pass on that one, sorry Derek. I think I'm just going to make the rounds, see if there's anybody here worth talking to and then split for the night. It was great to see you guys again though. Sarah…" He kissed her hand and offered a wink. "All the best." The words carried over his shoulder before he quickly headed for the restrooms. Talk about avoiding a shitty situation. He was just going to hide in here for a few minutes to give Sarah and Derek some time to settle before he could disappear into the crowd again. The night was quickly becoming a bust. Maybe he should just go back to his hotel room or better yet, ditch this place, go find a bar and get drunk without having to put up with constant interruptions every ten seconds. His big hand rested against the back of the cubicle door, his forehead quickly following. What the fuck was he doing here?

* * *

Stephanie McMahon retouched her makeup in the mirror, her fingers expertly reapplying some mascara and eyeliner. She finished it all with some lip gloss and a shrug through her hair. Her chestnut strands sat slightly messy atop her head but it was exactly the look she was going for. Then there was the fact that it matched her mood. Messy. Truth be told, she didn't drink that often but here she was on her third glass of wine this evening. It was starting to take effect. She didn't even know why she had come in the first place. Her High School Reunion and she was borderline smashed. How cliché. Glancing a quick look at the clock on the wall behind her and satisfied with her appearance, she turned and made her way out of the restrooms. They were at the back of the crowded hall and for whatever stupid reason; several groups of drunk ass people seemed to have congregated there. Of all places to stand and talk, outside the toilets didn't seem like the logical choice in any establishment, Hilton Hotel or not.

"Excuse me," she muttered absently under her breath as she sidestepped the person in front of her. Much to her chagrin however, the solid lump didn't move and she walked right into it, or rather, _he_, as she quickly ascertained upon looking up. And then her breath caught in her throat when she realized just who exactly she had figuratively and literally just bumped into. An all encompassing silence engulfed the two of them as they simply stood there and looked at each other until finally Stephanie found her voice again. "I can't….Paul…is that you?"

"The one and only," Paul grinned back. He just couldn't believe it. Not a minute ago he was just about to bang his head off the cubicle door for even coming here and now it somehow all made sense. He knew why he had come here. The reason was standing right in front of him.

"I don't believe it," Stephanie breathed, still in shock. She felt heat, a soothing warmth at either side of her body and looked down to find that it was his hands. He had obviously reached out to grab her but hadn't let go yet. It was sending tingles up and down her spine. In fact, this entire encounter was affecting her in ways it probably shouldn't. She hadn't seen this man in ten years. Hell, he wasn't even a man back then, he was a boy, but looking at him now you certainly wouldn't know it. His frame had more than filled out. He was no longer the lanky half built teenager he used to be, not by a long shot. The feel of his touch slipping from her waist brought an end to her daydream and she cleared her throat, trying desperately to keep her brain on the right side of things.

Paul smiled at her reaction to him. She was the last person he expected to see here but he wasn't going anywhere, not now that this had happened. "I would ask what you're doing here but that would be a bit stupid."

His smile brought her back ten years. It was the same smile he flashed her direction across the classroom many times, the same smile that made her teenage heart flutter and the same smile that broke her heart. "Yeah….I suppose it would," she managed to reply before it dawned on her that they were still standing in the middle of all the weird toilet dwellers. Before she knew what she was doing, she grasped his forearm and dragged him back out into main hall. The party was in full swing with the majority of their classmates on the dance floor or at tables talking. "So…..you wanna grab a drink and catch up a little bit?"

"I'd love to," he smiled again. He let her lead the way to a nearby table and discreetly slipped his wedding band into his pocket. It was an unconscious action. He didn't even know he had done it. He didn't know why he had done it.

"This OK?"

"Sure."

They both sat down at an empty table near the back of the room and an awkward silence descended around them. Paul just didn't know what to say to her after all these years. They weren't close friends back then. But there had always been….just…something special between them. He couldn't describe it. Like an intangible connection. They were too young to understand it at the time but ten years later it was very apparent to both of them what it was. That's why they were sitting in an uncomfortable silence, a forbidden silence. They shouldn't be sitting together, not when both of them were having the same thought…..what if?

"So….how have things turned out for you, Stephanie? Last thing I can remember is that you were going to Boston for college, right?" Paul finally spoke, unable to bear the silence or his thoughts any longer. Underneath the table his knee began to bounce up and down impatiently, like he was waiting for something.

Stephanie was thankful that he was brave enough to start a conversation and eagerly nodded her head. "Yep. I graduated from Boston with a degree in Communications then went to work for my dad. I'm still there actually, will be forever. How about you? You went to California?"

Paul found a sick amusement in the fact that they were both pretending not to know what the other wanted to do with their lives at eighteen. Of course they did. They both kept tabs on each other back then. He slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. Graduated in Graphic Design. I live in LA now, working on branching out and starting my own firm actually."

"That's great."

More awkward silence. He was so tempted to ask if she had a family, if she was married, if she had a man in her life but was afraid in case he didn't like the answer. What the hell was he thinking anyway? _He_ was married for fuck sake. _He_ was the man in somebody else's life. A combination of guilt and self loathing rushed through his body. Why was he thinking like this? His cautious eyes blinked hard before he caught her gaze and he was gone again. Their stare was heated and full of lost promise. What if? What if they had truly known what was going on between them back then? What if they had understood it? What if they had acted on it?

"What do you think of….the party? I wasn't even going to come," Stephanie trailed off, forcing herself to break their lustful gazing. This was wrong on so many levels but she'd be damned if it wasn't lighting a fire inside her that she'd never felt before. Was it fate that they were both here, seemingly alone? Perhaps it was. Perhaps they were being given a second chance to do what they had failed to do the first time around. She didn't want to know what that meant. Fuck. She needed wine.

"Me neither actually but I changed my mind. I'm glad that I did." His statement was heavy and left the air around them thick with tension. He was glad he had come. He was glad he had come because he had run into her. He was glad that his wife wasn't here. He was glad because for one night he could be whoever he wanted to be.

Stephanie swallowed hard at his statement. She could feel it pulling them together. Their knees bumped under the table, making her jump at the contact. The feel of his warm hand seeping through the fabric of her dress to her thigh was almost too much. His eyes never left hers as his fingers began to trace delicate circles over the curve of her knee and back. She let herself get lost in him, her legs subconsciously spreading to his touch. A dangerous spark flashed from the depths of his hazel pools and she felt it all the way to her stomach. His hand slowly moved higher, dipping under the hem of her dress, setting her skin alight. They never broke eye contact, both of them getting hopelessly lost in the other until the spell was broken.

"Paul Levesque as I live annnn breathe! Fuck it's so gooooood to see you, bro."

Paul tried not to growl at the drunk idiot who interrupted them. He didn't even know who the fuck it was. "Yeah. Nice to see you." His answer was short and rude in the hope that the man would go away but it was to no avail as he sat down in the seat next to him. Paul subtly drew his hand from under her dress and placed it back on the table.

"Seruzzzly man, I aven't seeeeen you in…yearrrrs," the man slurred with a merry slap on the back, completely oblivious to the other man's displeasure. "What the fuck are youuuu doin wiv yourself then, huh? Lasssstime I saw you…..you were packin up your shit for the west coast. Do you live there now, man? You gotta tell me….what are the fuckinnnn chicks like in Cali-for-NI-A."

Paul watched him for a minute in disgust before he suddenly burst into uncontrollable and obviously drunken laughter. It was only when he saw her walking in the distance that he realized she had left. Not even bothering with the bumbling idiot in front of him, he quickly got to his feet and ran after her. He followed her out into the hotel foyer and stopped her before she could get to the door. "Stephanie wait!"

"I don't know what you want from me, Paul. I don't know what this is. I don't know…" She began in a flurry but pulled up at the look on his face. She couldn't describe it if she tried. It was all things confused, dark and forbidden. For just a second she let her mind run away with itself, visions of clothes half open and bodies heaving. But only for a second before it was replaced with a different image all together. Her husband. Her son. She couldn't do that to her family, not even if she wanted to. That fact alone was bad enough. Just five minutes ago he had his hand up her damn dress under the table. "I'm married."

Two words that should have stopped him in his tracks but they didn't. He simply held her gaze and nodded his head. "OK. So am I. But my wife is over two thousand miles away. And seeing you tonight has awoken something inside me that I haven't felt for ten years. I don't know what it is. I'm just as confused as you are. But I can't lie to myself, Stephanie. And if you want to…talk about it, I'm in room 480."

He did not just proposition her. A married man, asking a married woman, to come to his room to 'talk' about things. She didn't even know what to say and in the end just turned on her heel and walked away. If she stayed she might have done something she would most definitely regret.

Paul stood there glued to the spot. What the fuck just happened? He felt like he was floating, like he wasn't _him_. He wasn't even sure what the hell he had just said to her. He was such a fucking idiot. A sharp pang grabbed at his chest as an overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over him. He had a pregnant wife at home. A fucking pregnant wife and he was halfway across the country almost cheating on her. What kind of bastard was he? With sullen shoulders, he headed back to his room to face the night alone, just like any married man should.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Nothing like leaving it to the last minute, eh? Lol. I said I would have part II up by the end of the week and for once I have actually come through, yay! So here you have it and by the way, this thing just kept growing and growing on me. Thankfully it's done and I can post it. By the way, there be smut here. You have been warned. Thanks to everybody who reviewed the first part as well. As always it's MUCH appreciated. I love reading your thoughts. Enjoy...**

* * *

Paul sat on the balcony nursing a glass of bourbon. The night sky twinkled above, the sound of cars and people going about their business filtering up from the streets below. He was lost in his thoughts, lost in what could have happened tonight. He couldn't decide if he was happy or disappointed. Seeing her again after all this time….it just did something to him. He didn't know what it was and he'd never felt it before. It was raw, animalistic almost. The kind of feeling a hunter gets as he stalks his prey just waiting for the kill. All his senses tingling, so on edge, so cautious, so focused, he can feel his heartbeat in the pad of his thumb. But this wasn't about the thrill of the kill; it was about the thrill of the chase, the thrill of the forbidden. Purely sexual. An intangible. Pulling him to her. Drawing him to her. He couldn't explain it, didn't know what it was. He'd never experienced it before, not even with his wife. It was every feeling you had before you slept with someone for the first time; the attraction, the nerves, the slight apprehension, the anticipation of something new, the lust, the want, the _need_. It was all of that only tenfold. He let out a confused sigh and knocked back the glass, letting the cool amber liquid work its way into his system. God knows he needed it. In fact, the only way he was getting any sleep tonight was if he was completely fucking plastered because he had no idea how to deal with his thoughts. He didn't want to think of his wife, he didn't want to think about Stephanie, he didn't want to think about anything. He just wanted to get drunk and pass out. Maybe he'd make his flight in the morning if he was lucky.

"Shit," he muttered to himself as his large hand almost knocked over the bottle on the table. His fingers wrapped around it, pouring himself another glass. It was gone in a second, instantly needing another refill. Just as he set the bottle down, his ears picked up a faint knocking sound. Maybe he was imagining things.

Knock. Knock.

Nope. That was definitely the sound of a knock on the door. His heavy feet carried him across the darkened room to pull the door open. The alcohol in his veins half sobered when he saw who it was. Stephanie stood there staring at the floor, her fingers nervously fiddling with the strap of her purse. He should close the door and walk away. He had made a mistake earlier, telling her to come here. This was wrong. But as her blue eyes lifted and connected with his, he lost all sense of control and pushed the door open further, welcoming her inside.

Stephanie swallowed hard, her thoughts mirroring his. Her pupils grew wide, adjusting to the dimness. The lights were off. She shouldn't have come here, especially not after having all this time to think about things. Her body betrayed her, her feet crossing the threshold, stepping into illicit territory. The smell of his cologne invaded her senses as he stepped forward to close the door, his shoulder brushing against her arm. It sent a tingle down her spine, the same tingle she experienced earlier when he had his hand in places she was desperate for him to touch. She watched curiously as he walked to the open balcony and returned with a bottle of something in his hand. He shut the doors and waved the bottle at her.

"Care for a drink?"

"Yes please." She answered right away, trying to alleviate the tension that had already grown in the room. His fingers touched hers as he passed the glass into her hand, his deep eyes staring at her like he was waiting for a reaction. All she could do was begin by taking a sip, letting the smooth whiskey burn her throat before she was taking gulps, anything to serve as a distraction.

"You came back." Paul studied her, his gaze curious and…hopeful.

"I have no idea why."

"I have no idea why I asked you here in the first place."

"I think you do."

"And I think you know why you came back."

Her blue eyes glared at him angrily because she knew he was telling the truth. They both knew what this little pretence was all about even though they were trying with everything they had to fight it. "What are we doing, Paul?"

"I don't know. Nothing." Yet. "What changed your mind?"

She shrugged her shoulders and dropped her purse to the floor. It landed next to the foot of the bed, the contents jiggling. "I guess….I don't know. I just had to come back." Her mind drifted thirty minutes back in time to leave her standing on the street outside the hotel. She had walked, aimlessly, going nowhere in particular but needing to get away from there and fast. She found herself walking into a store on the street corner, her eyes absently scanning the shelves, looking for something, looking for nothing. It was at that point that she stopped short and took a deep breath, calming her nerves. Her gaze slowly came to rest on one thing in particular, the little box on the shelf calling out to her, taunting her, granting her permission to do what she wanted to do and get away with it. In a haze she lifted the item and paid for it, her mind already made up. All she had to do now was work up the courage to go back to him but was it really courage? Did a woman need courage to cheat on her husband? It seemed an inappropriate term. She needed courage NOT to cheat but she simply didn't have it. From the moment her eyes connected with his dark stare, deep down she knew this was going to happen. It had been building for ten years. She couldn't fight that, not when she wanted it with everything she had. The raw, sexual attraction she had for this man was overwhelming and the only way she knew how to deal with it was to give in. Tonight she could be eighteen again. Tonight she could do what she had been too afraid to do all those years ago. Her husband wasn't expecting her until late if at all. She was standing in his hotel room, locking eyes with him once again, feeling that inexplicable, that intangible reaction between them pulling them closer. She had a box of condoms in her bag. She was going to do this. She _wanted_ to do this.

Paul watched her as she tentatively removed her coat and set it over the back of the chair. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down in nervous anticipation. He was frozen to the spot, both unaware and fully cognizant of the invisible darkening of the room further still. The mood changed. He blindly filled himself another glass, his eyes never leaving hers as he knocked it back and clicked his tongue at the taste, setting it down on the table behind him. He didn't want to taste whiskey. He wanted to taste her. Taking a step forward, he reached out and ran his hands down her arms, gently tugging her into him. They stared at each other, their faces close, until he dropped his head and dipped it into her neck placing the faintest of kisses to her throat. He moved higher, kissing behind her ear, her lobe, her cheek, her jaw. The smell of her sweet perfume was almost too much. She smelled different. This woman wasn't his wife. She was unfamiliar. It was turning him on more than he was ready to admit. His right hand lifted, caressing her jaw as he pulled back to look at her again. Gone was the confusion of before. Instead it had been replaced by pure naked lust. She wanted him. It made his decision that much easier. Grasping her face in both hands this time, he pressed his lips against hers, gently at first, revelling in the newness. Her soft lips moved with his, slowly, tentatively.

Stephanie moaned against him, at that moment fully realizing just how badly she wanted this, how badly she wanted him. She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue to tangle with hers. Caution flew out the window as she firmly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, her tongue moving with his, kissing him endlessly, desperately until she couldn't breathe and had to pull back. They were both breathing heavily, neither of them able to wait a second longer before they were kissing again, heatedly and full of passion. He dropped his hands to her ass, squeezing gently and pulling at her dress, bunching it around her waist. His fingers slipped under the thin line of her thong either side of her hips, pulling it down her thighs. It hung at her knees, forgotten, as she opened her legs and was forced to bite down on his lip when he made contact with her throbbing centre.

"Fuck," he groaned against her neck. She was so wet and he could feel himself growing even harder as he ran his fingertips along her soaking flesh. He'd never wanted anything so badly in his life. He needed to have her, every part of her.

"Oh God," Stephanie sighed at the feel of his thumb pressing down on her swollen flesh. It was quickly followed by his fingers pushing inside her core. She was becoming overwhelmed and was tipped over the edge as his hand began to move, working her expertly and leaving her throat dry. His fingers were so thick, his beard prickling her skin. It was amazing how the same actions could feel so different when performed by a different person, a different man, a man who was not your husband. The thought crossed her mind making her cry out and thrust her hips against him. It was so sordid, so illicit, so wrong and yet it felt better than she could ever remember. Her hands hung around his neck, grabbing his face and kissing him forcefully. In a matter of seconds he had her pressed against the wall, one hand resting next to her head and the other pumping into her over and over, his thumb flicking over her swollen nub for added pleasure. She pulled at his ears, scratched at his neck and opened the buttons of his shirt before pulling him back into her and kissing him hard. The release was building in her stomach. His hand began to move faster, taking her higher until she was panting against his cheek, her hips bucking at his hand furiously, needing him to finish her off, needing it like the very air she breathed. His lips pressed against her ear, his own breath ragged as he whispered for her to come for him. It was all she needed as her body shook feverishly, the orgasm taking over her completely. She fell against him in a heap, whimpering as his fingers still moved within her before he withdrew them and grabbed her ass with both hands. He pressed himself against her, crushing her between his body and the wall and kissing her with everything he had. She could feel his erection poking into her stomach and reached between them, rubbing him through his black dress pants. He felt as hard as a rock.

"You want this?" he mumbled against her lips, taking her hand and pressing it directly against his crotch. He was aching for her to touch him.

"I want it," she mumbled back, her hands aimlessly working on his belt and zipper. She pulled the fly open and dipped her hand inside, letting out a heady sigh at the feel of him. Her grasp was firm as she rolled her thumb around his swollen wet tip. It almost looked painful. With his precum on her thumb, she lifted her hand to her lips and made sure to hold his gaze as she licked it off. It made his eyes flash and grow even darker, creating a pang deep in her gut. She was hot as hell right now and desperate to feel him inside her. She wasn't a wife right now, she wasn't a mother. She was simply a woman, a woman giving herself freely to a man she wanted with all she had and for one night only. That fact alone was heightening everything she experienced. Every time he touched her he set her skin on fire.

Watching her lick her finger like that nearly finished him off right then and there. He was aching for her and didn't want to waste another second. In one swift movement he had her dress pooled at her feet. His eyes hungrily drank her in as he took her hand and led her to the bed. Stephanie kicked off her heels and snapped her thong down the remainder of her legs before climbing onto the mattress and watching as he removed his shirt and pants. His body was incredible and she let her hands eagerly explore every rippling muscle when he lay on top of her and started kissing her, picking right back up where they left off. She took him in her hand again, pumping his swollen length up and down, delighting in the heavy groans he was making against her ear. Her movements grew faster, working him over and over until he was breathless and reached down, removing her hand and slamming it on to the pillow next to her head. Their tongues wound together in a wet, languid kiss before he broke away and pulled back.

"Do you have…"

"My purse," she replied, anticipating his question. As he moved away from her to grab the bag, she took a moment to compose herself. Her entire body was throbbing. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but think that waiting all this time was worth it. There's no way it would have been this incredible at eighteen years old. Her blue eyes hazily watched as he opened one of the foil packets and rolled the rubber down his strained length. He chucked the box onto the dresser table then moved behind her, grasping her calf and raising her leg so it was hanging over his. She could feel him there, just resting at her entrance and it was driving her crazy. Grinding herself back against him, she reached her arm back and wrapped it around his neck. "Please."

Her whispered plea was all he needed. Holding himself in position, he slowly sank into her and let out a heavy sigh. His eyes were forced shut at the feel of her tight walls clamping down around him. "Jesus," he breathed, giving them both a few moments to adjust.

Stephanie swallowed hard, the sensation of his rock hard length finally inside her almost too much to bear. He filled her whole.

"You ok?" he mumbled against her cheek, his beard scratching at her skin. He brought his arm around her waist, his hand at her heaving breasts.

"I'm ok," she replied with a moan, desperate for him to start moving. She bucked her hips, indicating her desire and her eyes slid shut when he gripped her hip and started to move. "Oh fuck," her heavy cries of pleasure started to fill the room. His fingers dug into her skin, holding her firm as they began to move together, building a slow and steady rhythm. Her hand tugged at his neck, pulling his lips to hers for a torrid kiss. Their mouths stayed close as they picked up the pace, their bodies moving as one.

Paul buried his head in her shoulder and started to thrust harder. She matched him thrust for thrust, a fine sheen of sweat starting to coat their skin. Her hips were pushing back at him, milking him with all she had and it felt incredible. With every push of his hips he felt his length slide deeper and deeper. He could let go right now if he wanted to but he held it in, wanting to make her scream before he even thought about it. He wanted her broken and exhausted before he found release. If all they had was tonight then he was determined she would remember it forever.

"Harder."

"You like it hard?" he growled against her shoulder as his hand moved up and lightly gripped her neck.

"Fuck yes."

Their pace began to quicken as desperation took hold. Stephanie never wanted him to stop. She clawed at the back of his head, absolutely loving how his hand gripped her neck as he took her roughly. Her body began to shudder, succumbing to the absolute pleasure he was giving to her. "Harder," she called again. His deep growl almost sounded like one of frustration and he started to vigorously thrust into her. "Oh fuck don't stop."

Paul knew he was losing her. He could feel her dangling on the verge of release and moved his hand from her neck to her hip, slipping out of her and pushing her on to her back. He moved over her once again, quickly pushing back inside and picking up where he left off. She lifted her leg, dangling it over his shoulder and he grabbed it, biting down on her calf before holding her knee tightly and thrusting hard, the new position letting her feel every rigid inch of him. It sparked a tiny rush of pain deep within her but she cried out in sheer pleasure. She felt like she was having an out of body experience as his head dropped to her shoulder once again and he started thrusting endlessly. He was desperate for release now and the feel of her starting to shake beneath him almost set him off. Her hands clawed at his back as she cried out loudly, her hips bucking at him fiercely, her body borderline convulsing as the orgasm once again took over her forcefully. He thrust deeply, one, two, three more times, each time felt deeper than the last with her walls contracting around him tightly. It was too much and he squeezed the life out of the pillow next to her head as he found release, his stomach tightening to an almost painful degree. He jerked inside her, emptying into the condom before collapsing, both of them a heaving mess on the bed.

"Shit," Paul murmured, completely out of breath. The sweat at the base of his back started to cool now that he stopped moving. He simply lay still on top of her, loving the feel of her still shuddering in the aftermath beneath him.

Stephanie lay there in a daze. She could feel him pulsing within her but that was about it. Her arms, her legs, were limp. Her throat was dry and body covered in sweat. She felt completely and totally cathartic and a slow smile began to tug at her lips when she felt his hand palm her waist. With whatever energy he had left, he rolled off her and disappeared into the bathroom, emerging a few seconds later stark naked and rubber free. They looked at each other for a few moments and she inhaled deeply, unsure of what he was going to do until he flopped down next to her on the bed and propped himself up on his elbow. The room was dark but she could easily make out his handsome features from the light that strewn in from the balcony. He was half smiling and it took her a minute to realize he was holding something in his hand. Dropping her gaze, she saw the small box and looked at him in confusion.

"So do you usually carry a box of condoms around in your purse?" Paul couldn't help but grin at the deep flush of her cheeks at his question. She had obviously went and got them before she came here. Married women didn't carry condoms around in their bags no less a whole damn box. It was the same reason he didn't have any in his wallet. He had no reason to, except for tonight of course. Luckily for him she came prepared and with spares. His hazel eyes looked at the box one more time before glancing back to her. "Since you have more than one, I say we should do this more than once." His hand softly trailed a path from her neck, between her breasts and between her legs once again. They opened to his touch without a moment's hesitation and within seconds she had pulled him to her lips once more. They kissed slowly and he teased her bottom lip with his tongue. He brought his hand to brush the hair from the side of her face. "You're beautiful."

His hushed words and gentle touch left her pining for more. She reached up and took the box out of his hand, removing a foil packet and wagging it in his face. "How many times do you think you can go?"

Was she teasing him? He smirked and snatched it out of her hand. "I guess we'll just have to find out." He rolled on top of her and dropped the packet on to the pillow. "But we aren't going to be needing that just yet."

Stephanie let out a sigh as she felt him descend her body and disappear below the covers. His hands spread her legs and his hot breath blew on her middle. She wanted to feel his mouth on her. She wanted to feel his mouth on every part of her for as long as she could. Tomorrow could wait. Tonight she belonged to him and no one else. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

The house was quiet; the only sound her tiptoed steps as she made her way up the stairs. After checking in on her sleeping son, Stephanie walked into her bedroom and swallowed hard. Her husband was still sleeping from the looks of it, his arm hanging off the side of the bed. Her movements were slow as she tried not to wake him. She headed straight for the adjoining master bath and stripped out of her dress before climbing into the shower. She had to wipe away her sin, get rid of the evidence of her night of passion with another man. God, she could still smell him, could still taste him on her tongue. It made her cheeks flush with heat. She had to learn to contain this. Her husband never had to know. It was between her and Paul. It was their secret. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that the door to the shower was open.

"Daydreaming, much?"

Her husband's blue eyes smiled at her as he stuck his head into the shower, his hair messy and toothbrush hanging from the side of his mouth. The sight of him took her breath away although she didn't know why.

"Babe?"

"Huh? Oh….yeah. Sorry I'm just…..tired, you know?"

He grinned at her and stopped brushing. "Of course you are. I waited up until two and you still weren't home. Good night I take it? Off cajoling with all those high school boys, eh?"

Naturally, he was joking, but his statement almost gave her a heart attack. If he only knew. She laughed it off and playfully slapped his arm. "I think you know me better than that, honey." It almost killed her to say it but she had to. It was what any normal wife who hadn't just cheated on her husband would say in that situation. His hearty laugh caused a deep pang in her gut as he simply winked and closed the door again to continue getting ready for his day. So this is what it was like. The day after the night before. Normalcy. Life went on. All she had were her memories now, if she chose to remember them and remember him.

* * *

The ringing of the cell phone was deafening. Paul's hand shot from beneath the covers, grabbing the device and bringing it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Is that any way to greet your wife?"

Shit. Upon hearing her voice he quickly sat up and looked around him, the events of last night hitting him like a Mack truck. His now alert eyes scanned the room. He was alone.

"Paul?"

"Yeah, babe, I'm here. Sorry, you just woke me up that's all." His voice was thick with sleep and he cleared his throat, his mind working overtime to try and piece together all the bits and pieces flying around his head. "What are you doing up anyway? Isn't it like five am there or something?"

"It is but your baby woke me up kicking and going crazy. I think he or she is missing their daddy."

Paul fell back against the pillows and tried not to sigh. His hand ran over his face, his guilty eyes staring at the ceiling. "Their daddy is missing them too. And you." He felt like the biggest bastard in the world right now although he didn't regret what he had done. How could he when he wanted it with everything he had? His wife never had to know and she never would. Stephanie was his dirty little secret. All his life he tried to avoid becoming one of those men. Men who cheated on their wives with any skirt they saw. Men who flew out on business and whored their way through whatever town before flying home to their families. Now he was one of them. He had slept with another woman and enjoyed it. She had made him forget about his life on the west coast if only for one night.

"_Paul_!"

"Sorry."

"You must be tired, you keep zoning out on me," she chuckled down the phone. "How was your night, baby? You see any of your old friends?"

That was one way of putting it, yes. "Yeah, you know how it goes at these things. We all got drunk reminiscing over our teenage years."

"I guess that would explain your sluggishness this morning."

"I guess it would. Listen, babe, I already slept in. I gotta start making tracks if I'm going to catch this flight. I'll call you before we take off, all right?" He needed to get off the phone. He needed some time to digest what fucking happened preferably without his wife in his ear while he thought about it.

"Ok. Speak soon. I love you."

Without missing a beat, "I love you too." And he did love her. She was his wife and the mother of his child. What happened last night had nothing to do with her. It was just…..something he had to give in to. As he lay there he debated the pros and cons of monogamy before laughing at the absurdity of it all. For all these years he had been faithful to his wife. Cheating on her never even entered his thought process. Not until last night. Not until Stephanie. The simple act of seeing her made him so ready and willing to break his marriage vows for sexual gratification. And that's all it was. He didn't love Stephanie. He just wanted her and had to have her.

With a heavy sigh he climbed out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. The air was cool against his naked skin. He leaned over the sink and closed his eyes for a few moments. When they opened again he caught sight of the trash can underneath the unit and the remnants of his forbidden night of passion. He was anonymous here. Just a hotel room number. Nobody would ever know what happened in this room. Not his wife, not his soon to be child. Stephanie had gone back to her life and now it was time for him to go back to his. It was one night of no strings sex that had been building for ten years. He had no regrets. It was time to go home and get back to normal, get back to the way things were and would be from here on out. Stephanie McMahon was just a memory now. Nothing more.


End file.
